fablefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Soren7550
Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, Soren7550, and thank you for your contribution to Minion! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- Enodoc (Talk) 21:12, 23 August 2010 Image Licensing } |} :You also need to add a license to File:JammyGhost.jpg, File:MourningwoodMotar.jpg and File:MajorSwift.jpg. --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 22:30, November 17, 2010 (UTC) And how am I supposed to do that?--Soren7550 23:27, November 17, 2010 (UTC) Go to the photos, scroll down and edit the "Licensing" section, get rid of the thing that says it has "No License", and replace it with this: . Also, make sure you have Rich text editor off when you do that, too. DFS 00:22, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :Sorry, yes. The link to the instructions for doing that is in my original message to you (the yellow box above), which was about licensing an earlier image File:The Crawler.jpg (which still needs doing, please). Any subsequent images that also need to be done I usually list right underneath the yellow box to keep them in one section. I see though that you have done your newest ones after DFS provided instructions. Thanks! --Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 15:27, November 18, 2010 (UTC) You accidentally forgot the licenses for the images you uploaded today: File:100 2195-1.jpg, File:100 2196-1.jpg, File:100 2197-1.jpg, File:100 2198-1.jpg, File:100 2199-1.jpg, File:100 2200-1.jpg, File:100 2202-1.jpg, File:100 2203-1.jpg, File:100 2204-1.jpg, File:100 2205-1.jpg. Sorry to keep on about this, but are now part of Wikia's Terms of Use. Thanks, Enodoc(Talk) (User Space) 21:55, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Gah! I swear to Santa Christ that I selected the damn thing! *rants about computer being quite slow & useless today* --Soren7550 23:11, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Spelling Just a heads up: We use the British spelling of words to make it more like the games. As such the word "Color" becomes "Colour" etc etc. Just thought I'd let you know since you made spelling on Ben Finn's page American --Alpha Lycos 05:13, November 30, 2010 (UTC) : I'd try to argue this but I know it's pointless. I'll just point out though that as someone who has spent 13 years in NYC public schools, British English was never taught (thus I wouldn't be able to spot it as proper British English, but only as incorrect English) and my computer's spell check likewise doesn't recognize British English as a type of English. So on those accounts, it's highly likely that I'll make the same mistake of correcting spelling that an American would see as wrong while a Brit would see as correct.Soren7550 18:34, November 30, 2010 (UTC) ::Well I'm from a country that uses American spelling for things but I downloaded a new dictionary for my spell check for Mozilla that lets me check if its spelled British or American. --Alpha Lycos 00:34, December 1, 2010 (UTC) ::As a fellow American I must tell you that using UK Commonwealth English is kinda strange at first but you can get used to it. I open a page to WIKTIONARY, as this is a great source for the "proper" English spelling used in the articles here. I changed "cosy" to "cozy" once, but discovered I was wrong and changed it back. Don't sweat it, As to my comment about Dog's name I was halfway joking. I am aware that his (and the hero's) name is not defined and is for you to decide. But it is odd that in Fable II AND Fable III "Dig Spot" is capitalised. Notice how capitaliSed is not capitaliZed. LOL Garry Damrau(talk) 06:37, February 4, 2012 (UTC)